justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable content for Just Cause 3
This article is about all the downloadable and otherwise extra content for Just Cause 3. from the Sky Fortress DLC.]] Common description Downloadable content (DLC) is any extra content for the game, that is not a part of the normal base game. Some DLC is provided for free as an award for people who pre-ordered the game and some is sold separately. See also: the "special editions" section at the Just Cause 3 article. Christofer Sundberg, generally about JC3, early 2015: "Beyond launch, we are likely to look into DLC packs and items as part of our ambition to support Just Cause 3 and its players for many years to come, but until that time we're completely focused on making the best Just Cause game we possibly can." Preorder items Weaponized Vehicle Pack a.k.a. Day One Edition This was the award for pre-ordering the game. The pack includes: *Urga Pocomaxa X4 (later renamed to Weaponized Urga Ogar) - An armed version of the Urga Ogar 7 V8 buggy. *Mugello Delphino GLF (later renamed to Weaponized Pescespada SS) - An armed version of the Pescespada SS speedboat. *Weaponized Serpente - Armed sports car. In game these vehicles can be obtained through the Rebel drop, which is unlocked in the mission Mario's Rebel Drops. Capstone Bloodhound This was a part of the "EB games exclusive day one edition". In addition to the above Weaponized Vehicle Pack, it includes the Capstone Bloodhound rocket launcher. Final Argument The Final Argument sniper rifle was provided for anyone who pre-ordered the XL edition from Steam. Preorder items becoming available for everyone It has been recently reported that all preorder bonus items will become available for everyone as individual DLCs. Air, Land & Sea expansion pass This is provided with the game for anyone who bought the "XL" edition of the game. Anyone else can purchase it separately. It includes a pass to obtain the "Sky Fortress", Mech Land Assault" and "Bavarium Sea Heist" expansion packs 7 days early and also contains "Exclusive Flame Wingsuit and Parachute skins". Sky Fortress Main article: Sky Fortress and Category:Sky Fortress. It features a new enemy faction - eDEN Corporation - that uses advanced Bavarium-based technology, lots of armed Drones and a large flying ship - eDEN Airship. There are 3 relatively long missions. Mech Land Assault It's reported here that "The second pack in the Expansion Pass, Land Mech Assault will, will contain another new series of missions that introduce a unique new vehicle that can be carried over into the main game; a heavily armoured mech armed with a gravity gun that allows objects to be picked up and powerfully thrown in any direction. Although the mech is as strong as a tank, it is highly manoeuvrable and agile and behaves unlike anything else in the game." Bavarium Sea Heist Nothing is known about this at this time. Someone in the Modifying community has discovered a coding line that refers to a Submarine, so there may be a connection here. Just Farm / Farming Simulator 15 This is a Just Cause 3-themed DLC for the game Farming Simulator 15. The following announcement info is a quote from the official JC site and the Farming Simulator site, where it was posted on April 1, 2016: :"Fresh from his latest assignment to rid his beloved homeland Medici of a vile dictatorship, our hero Rico Rodriguez is taking a break from destruction to try his hand at tending the soil of Farming Simulator 15 in a FREE DLC UPDATE. :Coming this summer, Just Cause 3’s iconic STRIA RUSTICO tractor will debut in Farming Simulator 15. Repurposed by Rico to aid the rebels in their revolution, Just Cause 3 showed that there was nothing that the Rustico couldn’t do, now it’s time to see what its trademark havoc causing can bring to the world of harvesting. :The Rustico being the latest in a long line of fantasy inspired agricultural rides that Rico could borrow in the Just Cause series. Known as the “Medician workhorse” the Stria Rustico could be seen throughout Medici working the fields and was pride of place at many farmsteads in the glistening Mediterranean paradise. :Long praised by Medici’s Ministerio de l'Agricultura for its reliability and unprecedented haulage, the Rustico will be adorned in its sun weathered coat of paint from Just Cause 3, but that is not all... As the Rustico comes to you straight from Medici, this version will be equipped with nitrous boosters as per Rico’s specification adding an extra layer of danger and excitement to your ploughing– it’s pretty difficult to pull off contour farming whilst being propelled uncontrollably at speeds of 80mph or more. :Using the Rustico will also change your farmer’s appearance to that of Medici’s favourite son Rico Rodriguez, hero of the Just Cause games complete with his famous grappling hook and wingsuit (hopefully your tractor doesn’t get airborne, but then with Rico anything is possible). :The Just Cause 3 DLC for Farming Simulator 15 including the Rustico and Rico farmer skin will be available on PC, PS4 and Xbox One this summer." Gallery JC3 EB exclusive day one edition.png|EB exclusive day one edition. JC3 weaponized vehicle pack.png|Weaponized vehicle pack. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front 2).png|Eden Airship from the Sky Fortress DLC. JC3 Mech Land Assault mech models.png|Mech Land Assault Anvil omni directional industrial mech. JC3 strange lights at sea north-west of Insula Striate.png|There's a lot of lights floating in the air above the sea just north-west of Insula Striate. They're only visible at night. It's unknown what they are, but they likely have something to do with the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. JC3 Farming Simulator 15 DLC.png|Farming Simulator 15 utilizes the Stria Rustico in farming missions. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3